One Step At A Time
by TayTa1895
Summary: This story will be various one shots of Vic with different people. Will contain a variety of characters per chapter. Each episode will get one chapter at some point but they will not go in any specific order.
1. Season 3 Episode 9

_**Hey all! So, I know I haven't posted a new story in a while, but they never tell you that college would be this hard! HAHA anyways, I have decided I will do a series of one shots based on this season's Walt/Vic moments. Some of them I have already covered, so I may or may not re do them. I may even go back and do some older seasons. Ya never know. Oh, by the way,some of this will be exact text and some of it won't.**_

* * *

I had never heard him sputter like that in all of the time I had known him. It was something between a nervous school boy, and my boss. However, I wasn't able to focus on that for long because the next thing I knew, he was standing mere inches from me, telling me that he needed to talk to me.

Closing the door, he retreated just as quickly as he had approached me, so I was able to gain a bit of my clarity back. "All right…"

He stepped back, behind the safety of his desk, still stuttering a little. "Uh...One of the less...desirable parts of this job is that we...have to serve legal papers, when the county is short of...uh…process servers."

I smiled, trying to contain a laugh. "Do you want me to serve someone a subpoena on the way home?"

He smiled a little before looking back down at his desk. "No...uh…" He fumbled with the manilla envelope that was on his desk before finally looking back up at me. "I'm required to give you this on behalf of the court."

I took a deep breath, trying to settle myself. I knew what it was just as well as I knew my name, but for Walt to have to give it to me. That was unfair for him. And I knew that the courts here weren't busy. They are never busy. No, this was meant to be a personal blow. This was meant to hurt me, and to do it in front of Walt. To make him think my pain was his fault. But still, I took it from him, sitting down in my usual chair to read over the end of my marriage.

I heard him suck on his teeth as I read, as if he was in thought. "So uh… the other day, when you said you...you might be leaving the department. Well I didn't say what I...uh, what I wanted to say, cause I didn't think it was my place to,uh… to get in the middle of things. Um, and you have the right, to make any decision you want...um. But the point is, Vic...I want ya to stay."

When I looked up at him, he was staring straight back at me. I felt a swell of emotions, but none of them were because of Sean. Walt wanted me to stay. He wanted me to stay here. I didn't break his eye contact, knowing if I did, he would think I was unsure. "Got a pen?"

He smiled a small smile, which in turn made me smile. "Yup." He handed me one, our hands brushing as he did.

* * *

The room was pleasantly quiet while I was signing through the papers. When I finally signed the last place, I handed them back to Walt, who had sit down behind his desk, watching me. He looked up to me, concern evident on my face. "Vic...are you all right?"

I can't help but smile a little. "Yea, Walt. I'm fine. I'm a tad worried about you though, you look a little pale, cowboy."

He huffed a bit, pushing the papers back into the envelope. "I'm being serious here Vic. You just ended…"

He trailed off, apparently at a loss for what to say. I picked up. "Ended what, Walt? A marriage that has been over for almost three years? Walt really? Let's be serious."

I turned and headed for the door, not paying attention to the scuffling behind me, although I probably should have, because in the moment I went to open the door, Walt pushed it shut from behind me.

I turned around, ready to go off, until I saw the obvious turmoil on his face. "Walt…"

He turns away quickly, retreating back toward his desk, and I barely catch his arm before he is gone. "No, Walt, I'm sorry. You're just trying to be kind and I…"

He cuts me off when he turns, surprising me more than he had ever before, when he meets my lips with his. I'm frozen in shock against him as he moves gently, wrapping me in his arms as he slowly kisses me. I'm out of my shock in an instant, pulling closer into him. We both move back, taking in deep gulps of air when there is a knock at his door.

"Hey Walt, I need to talk to ya!" Ferg shouts through the door.

I bite my lip, letting out an agitated huff. "Remind me to kill him."

Walt gave a slight chuckle before letting me go and grabbing his hat off his desk. "Get in line."

We both walked out the door, greeted by a very flustered Ferg, leaned over his new desk, writing down something. "Hey, Walt, good. Okay, so you are needed out at the Red Pony. Apparently it almost burned down."

He didn't say anything to Ferg, just nodding, before he turned back to me. "Stay with Ferg. Especially with Branch going crazy."

I started after him as he headed out the door. He finally stopped right before the stairs. "Walt, I can take care of myself. I don't need Ferg to baby sit me, ya know."

When he smiled, I could have kissed him again, but I really didn't want to push my luck. He pushed a stray strand of hair back behind my ear. "I know you don't. But it will make me feel better if you aren't out right now. Especially since all the danger seems to be culminating around me. Just…" He dropped his hand, jamming them both in his pockets. "Just till I get Branch dealt with. Please?"

I thought it over for a second before thumping his badge. "Alright… just don't get dead, cowboy."


	2. Season 3 episode 8

_**Wow, didn't think you would get two chapters out of me in less than 24 hours, did ya? Well, I would like to start by saying, I know this is not the popular choice for this episode. However, I believe that for what our little shipper hearts want to happen, these two need to become better acquainted. Therefore, this chapter will be Vic and Cady, not Vic and Walt.**_

* * *

I had been a tad surprised when she had called, but then again, since Walt refused to carry a phone, it wasn't to shocking. She must have just figured I would be with him. Apparently everyone assumes that nowadays. The drive out to the train station wasn't especially long, and by the look on her face when I pulled up, her trip had been worse than mine. "Hey Cady, you okay?"

She nodded, looking out her window as we drove. "Yea. Thanks for picking me up at the train station."

I kept my eyes on the road, a little confused. "So, you left your car in Denver?"

She didn't look over at me, but I could tell she seemed tense. "Yea, I was kind of in a rush."

"Did you find out anything about this Darius guy?"

I heard her huff, squirming in her seat, before answering. "Nope, but Branch thinks he found someone else."

Then it hit me. Branch was supposed to be there supporting her and helping her look, but he was unstable, and therefore had gone with an ulterior motive. "Let me guess, David Ridges?"

The disgust in her voice was obvious. "Ding. Ding. Ding. We were at a bar and he starts suddenly going on about how some person texted him a picture of himself with David Ridges in the background at the bar."

I turned my attention from the road toward her, for just a second. "And was there a picture?"

She scoffed, becoming more and more irritated. "No."

My grip tightened on the wheel as the gears in my head began moving faster and faster. "Has he hallucinated before?"

When I turned to look at her again, it was almost as if all of her anger had dissipated, replaced by something else. Fear almost. "When I went to visit him in the hospital, after he was shot, he thought I was David Ridges."

It was all becoming clear now, just how far off the deep end Branch had gone. "Okay, and what'd he do?"

The darkness of just what Cady had been having to deal with, seeped through in just three short words. "He attacked me."

My attention immediately snapped back to her. "Did you tell Walt?"

She shook her head, looking down. "No. I was hoping that it was just the medication, but then this happened. I don't know. I… when I look him in the eyes, all I see is this dark, mean, unstable man."

The anger that I had had at Branch earlier all seemed to bubble right back up. "Dammit, that's it."

Cady's head jerked up, looking at me. "Vic, you can't tell my dad about what he did at the hospital. Branch just needs help. He is sick."

My grip tightened on the wheel as I tried to tamper down my anger. "Cady, he kidnapped a Cheyanne man. Forced him to drink peyote tea, and then abandoned him, after interrogating him. He attacked you because of a hallucination. He has to be dealt with, and your dad needs to know."

She had turned toward me, the shock frozen on her face. "He kidnapped someone?"

I nodded. "Yes. And he broke in my house. The right thing to do here is to talk to your dad and get Branch the help he needs." When I looked back over toward her, she was staring out the window. "Cady? You don't have to be involved in it. I can talk to your dad alone about it, if you want."

She turned back to me, and I could tell she was about to cry. "Thanks. I just feel like I'm betraying him."

I tried to smile a little, for encouragement if nothing else, but the anger pulsing through me stifled it. "It's no problem Cady."

* * *

Branch would have to pay for what he had done, even if that meant I had to turn in a fellow cop, for the second time in my career. I just hoped that Walt would be as understanding about it as he was the first time.


	3. Season 3 Episode 7

_**Well. Now I know I must have y'all in surprise. Three chapters in 1 24 hour period. Back to how I was when I first started writing. No not really, but I'm a tad drugged up from my doctor and I guess that could have the creative juices flowing. Lovely Pain pills haha. However, nothing helps with the creative juices like a review. Doesn't even have to be long, although those are appreciated as well. :D Love you guys! Oh and apparently I have become a five year old again, because I have had a recent addiction with apple sauce.**_

* * *

There wasn't much I could concentrate on, with the splitting sensation that seemed to be tearing through my brain, one clear thought rung through when I saw Walt's Bronco.

I had to go back. "Stop here."

I wasn't sure at first if Ed would, but he did, pulling over back behind Walt's car. I didn't look up to either of them for a moment. I knew on one hand that Sean could have been killed and I needed to check on him and make sure he was okay, but on the other hand, Walt was back there at that psycho's house and possibly shot. When my brain was finally able to catch up to my heart, Ed was turned looking back at us.

I looked up at him and saw something I had never seen before. I wasn't really able to place it, but it wasn't his normal crazy. It almost looked like pity. I despised the single tear that fell down my cheek as he watched me. Whatever he saw in me seemed to mean something to him though, for he nodded, as if agreeing to something. "Goodbye, Vic."

He didn't acknowledge Sean's presence, simply watching me for another brief moment before climbing out of the car and walking off down the road. I took a deep breath, feeling as though a weight had been lifted, and looked over to Sean.

The man I saw when I looked toward him, wasn't the man I married. The man I loved. He was a beaten, angry shell of his former self. When he looked at me, I could tell he knew what I had decided I needed to do, and that he didn't accept it. However, knowing he couldn't stop me just made him more angry.

Deciding that there was nothing I could do to make him happy, I pulled myself from the car, racing over to Walt's, and headed back toward Chance's house. I flew just as fast as the old car could carry me, trying to make quick work of the two mile drive.

* * *

Once I had gotten turned down the driveway and in sight of the house, I saw the most relaxing thing in the world. Walt, standing over Chance's body. I slammed on the brakes, the car skidding before it stopped, and jumped out. The sudden movement caused a fresh wave of nausea to hit.

I held to the car for only a brief second before calling out to him. "Walt!"

I saw him freeze when he looked at me. But his guard was only down for a minute, for in the next he was bent back over Chance. "Vic. I need your help loading him in the Bronco."

I walked over and saw why he was having trouble with the body. "You were shot!"

He huffed, pulling at the body, trying to move it. "Yes, and you were abducted. Now help me get this body moved."

I grabbed Chance's legs, with Walt grabbing under his arms, and we hobbled him over to the Bronco, where we then were able to push him into the back.

I grabbed the paneling of the car, my legs going a bit jelly like after carrying the heavy weight. "Vic!" Walt shot out his good arm to keep me from falling. " You need to go by the hospital."

I looked up at him, trying my best to not break the bit of composure I had left. "I'll go if you will."

* * *

_**So, I really wanted to have it more emotional, but I didn't want to compromise how beautifully written and acted the hospital scene between these two is in the next episode, so I left it there. I really hope you all are liking this. Would love to hear what you think and any requests for the other episodes. If no requests are submitted I will just make something of my own, as I have been so far. **_


	4. Season 3 Episode 6

_**Per the request of waltxvic, this chapter will focus on Vic's jealousy about other women and walt. Well, more to the point, it will focus on episode seven from season three. Hope this is what ya had in mind!**_

* * *

I had turned, facing Walt. He seemed to be acting as if nothing had happened back there and I couldn't stand it much longer. "I never thought of you as the garden party type but you seemed real comfortable with the monopoly twins back there…especially Penny."

I saw him cast a sideways glance towards me as he drove. "My dad looked after their stables. I'd go with him sometimes. Penny would come down to sketch the horses while we worked."

I couldn't help but grin at what he obviously didn't see. Or tried to ignore. "Sketch the horses? Sounds like she had a crush on you…" I laughed, trying to relieve some of my tension. "What were you like at twelve? Chatty, I bet. Right?"

He turned, looking at me and laughed. "Oh, sure. Almost as chatty as you are."

I began to respond, but was stopped when I saw his joking appearance turn into something serious. I looked up, and let out a groan when I too saw it. The riot-like crowd outside of the office. "Damn, these people don't take a break."

He let out a huff that could have been related to a laugh as he parked. "Yup."

* * *

I hopped out of the car and followed behind him, angrily pushing through the press. Bunch of money hungry, no good trash.

Walt and I finally made it inside, where he barked out a couple orders to Ferg before Branch announced his idea to go out to the caves where we had found Hector.

I knew he didn't need to be going alone. "I'll go with him."

Branch had quickly declined but Walt shut him down. "Take her with you."

He huffed, stopping to wait on me. "Give me a minute Branch."

I followed behind Walt, closing the door to his office once we were both inside. "Hey, Walt."

He had gone to his desk and didn't spare a glance up as he dug through papers. "Yea, Vic?"

Clearing my throat, I fidgeted nervously with my coat zipper. " I…well, I didn't mean to be prying into your relationship with Penny. I know you don't like your personal life being meddled in, and I don't want to come between you both, like what happened…well before."

He stopped and walked around the front of his desk to lean on it as a seat. "Vic, you didn't do anything before, and you haven't now. There is nothing going on with Penny, never will be as far as I can tell. We have always been friendly, but that's just childhood friends. Besides," he paused, and I could have sworn I saw a blush cover his face."The frilly type isn't really my…well, type."

I stood there, awkwardly, for a moment before nodding. "Well…I guess I better get going before Branch leaves me."

He looked up, smiling, but the blush still evident. "Yup."

* * *

**_I hope that was what you wanted. Sorry it was so short. I still would love requests and of course reviews. Reviews make my muse do happy dances on my keyboard!_**


End file.
